


Something Special

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [37]
Category: Boy Meets World, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not a big deal, Sam. I wanted to do something special for you, so I did."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: General Hospital/Boy Meets World  
Title: Something Special  
Characters: Sam McCall and Cory Matthews  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Cory Matthews  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: "It's not a big deal, Sam. I wanted to do something special for you, so I did."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 221

Word used: Eating out

Drabble #37: Something Special

It was Sam's birthday and she and her husband Cory were supposed to be eating out for dinner tonight. They were just trying to decide on a place to go. Sam's favorite restaurant had shut down a few months ago, so it was no longer an option.

After they had spent half an hour discussing it and getting nowhere, Cory had offered to make Sam a special dinner if they stayed in, and just enjoyed a nice evening at home.

Sam had agreed and now here they were, curled up on the couch in the living room, her favorite movie playing as Cory made the meal they had had the night they got engaged four years ago: Crawfish and shrimp etouffee.

The smell of the food wafted through the house and Sam knew she was a lucky woman to have married such a great man. When Cory called her to come eat, she turned off the TV and got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you for making dinner," Sam said as they sat down at the table together. When her husband smiled and then began to speak, she fell silent.

"It's not a big deal, Sam. I wanted to do something special for you, so I did." Cory leaned across the table, being careful of their food, and kissed his wife. "Happy Birthday, Sam."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
